Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a roll holder and a printer including the roll holder.
Background Art
There is a printer or an image forming apparatus employing a roll-shaped roll of paper or the like as a printing medium. Such a roll-shaped printing medium employs a roll holder or a roll holding device to handle various paper tubes or hollow shafts with different internal diameters.